Green Isn't Just the Color of Envy
by Breakin'Free
Summary: This story is written in the second person. Calleigh O'Callahan is just your typical Gryffindor, until someone starts taking an interest in her, someone she wishes hadn't. DracoOC. Please R&R! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it. I do own Calleigh O'Callahan and her whole family. By the way, for this story you need to forget the whole 6th book ever happened.

Intro

You are Calleigh Lizabeth O'Callahan but most of you friends call you Cal or Calleigh. You were born in Ireland to Cameron and Brianna O'Callahan and your 15th birthday will be August 2nd of this year. You are attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will be in your 5th year at Hogwarts starting in September. You are tall at 5' 7" but love your height advantage over everyone else. Your hair is dark brown, almost black and falls in soft waves about halfway down your back. You have eyes so dark it is hard to distinguish the pupil from the iris but the small flecks of gold make them stand out. You also have a tan that stays with you all year round no matter how much you stay inside. Your best friends are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely and Harry Potter. You are one of the chasers on the Gryffondor quidditch team and love the sport half to death.

The moment you woke up you decided that this was going to be the best day of the year. Today was August 2nd, your 15th birthday. You stepped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. As you ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen you were greeted by the smell of pancakes, and the unanimous happy birthday that echoed from your parents and your siblings. Tanner, your older brother ran up and gave you a big hug. Bridget, your younger sister ran up and starting planting kisses all over your face. And two year old twins Neal and Erin begged for you to pick them up. Standing there in the middle of the kitchen you were confident that nothing could ruin your day.

After a scrumptious breakfast of pancakes and sausage, you receded upstairs to see if Keely, your owl, was looking after any letters or packages that had arrived. There were in fact letters, one from each of your friends and one from a secret admirer. You couldn't believe it, someone actually admired you. You opened the letter and began to read the short message inside.

_Dear Calleigh,_

_Happy 15th Birthday. I thought that a special occasion such as this would be the perfect time to send you a letter. I have wanted to for so long but haven't been able to build up the courage. I wish I could ask you out but we would never be able too. In due time I will reveal myself to you, but for now I feel that I should remain anonymous. Waiting for the perfect moment,_

_Your Secret Admirer _

You couldn't believe it and were 100 sure that this was a joke that Hermione or one of the guys had sent you. No one could be in love with you, it just wouldn't be right. You were beginning to interrogate Keely as to who had delivered the letter but only got as far as prying her awake before Neal and Erin ran upstairs begging you to open your presents. As you left your room all thoughts of the secret admirer left too and wouldn't return for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do own Calleigh O'Callahan and her family. Please Review. Send your comments, criticisms, or sugesstions to my email posted in my profile. Thanks!

------------------------------------------Two Months Later--------------------------------------------

BingBingBing. The alarm clock went off and awoke you from your trancelike stupor. Today was September 2nd, your first official day of school at Hogwarts. You were so happy you were back. Living with your family was great, but not being able to see your friends or do magic was a bummer. After lying in bed and thinking for a couple minutes you bounded up and pulled open the hangings. Across the room you could see Hermione was still sleeping and you would be happy to fulfill the chore of waking her up. You tiptoed across the room and silently drew back her hangings. You leaned over her and yelled "Wake up Sleep Head!" She bolted up and was only a few inches away from hitting your head. You swiftly moved back in order to avoid the collision.

"For goodness sakes, Cal, what time is it?" she asked in a slightly annoyed way.

"Its 6:15 on the dot," You happily replied, "And it's time for you to Get Up." You added raising your voice on the last two words.

"Fine," she answered dragging her self out of bed, "happy now?"

"Yup!" you replied and ran off to get dressed.

An hour later you sat in the common room waiting for Hermione to come down. You just didn't understand how she could take so long to get ready. Ron and Harry had already left with their stomachs growling. After five more minutes of waiting you screamed up the stairs "Hurry up, we're going to miss the whole breakfast!"

"I'm coming," she yelled and sauntered down the stairs.

With one look at her you immediately understood why it took so long. "Holy God, Hermione, what's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to look special." She replied sheepishly

"O.K."

"Hey, where's Ron," she asked turning to me and blushing ever so slightly.

"Oh My God, you don't…do you?"

"Not really, ok maybe just a little bit, Please don't tell."

"I won't, I promise." And with that you left the common room arm and arm.

When you got downstairs you sat across from the boys. You were first and sat down across from Harry. After you sat Hermione was seen for the first time. Harry looked at Ron then you and had to suppress a chuckle. Ron's face had turned the color of his hair and he had begun to stutter.

"W-Wow, Hermione." He managed to say. "You look nice."

"Thank you" she said and began to smile.

You and Harry looked at each other again and began to dig into your porridge. The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence by the four of you except for a few chuckles that slipped out here and there. At the end of the breakfast the four of you walked out content and smiling.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the two Mudbloods." You didn't even have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. It was Draco Malfoy your worst enemy and the one true pain in your behind.

Hermione still on a cloud from being complimented by Ron turned around and sweetly asked "Is there something we can help you with Malfoy?"

"Sorry Mudblood, the houseleves already cleaned everything. Maybe tomorrow." He added scathingly.

You usually tried not to get into too big of a fight with Malfoy and his cronies but he had crossed the line. You spun around and retorted "You know what Malfoy if you hadn't been born a rich wizard and needed a job you wouldn't even be qualified to clean houses. You would have to spend your whole life asking 'Do you want fries with that?'

It was the first thing that crossed your mind and you had no idea that it would affect him the way that it did. It wiped his trademark smirk off his face and it was replaced by a look of shock. "You did not just insult me O'Callahan." He asked stepping closer to you.

"Maybe I did Malfoy." You replied stepping in his direction.

"Do you know what happens to people who insult me O'Callahan?"

"You don't give them their fries?" you retorted with a laugh.

He began using choice words and started ranting. After he began insulting your family you began using choice words back. He stopped talking and began walking forwards. After a few sentences directed at him your Irish accent began to get really thick and no one could make out anything you were say, which in a way was a good thing. You had closed your eyes as you often do when you are raging and where shocked to be looking into gray-blue pools when you opened them again. Your stomach did a little flip and you knew it was because Malfoy was so close to you. He had pulled out his wand and you had yours halfway up when McGonagall came storming into the corridor.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss O'Callahan would you kindly put your wands away. First day of school and your already fighting in the hallway. Oh dear. 20 points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin and you'll both serve a detention tonight with me, 8:00." She said to both of you and then addressing the crowd that had gathered she said, "All of you go to your classes. Get a move on."

You and Malfoy glared at each other once more and then went on you separate ways. You had History of Magic first and after the first five minutes you had drifted off into your own thoughts. All you could think about was the fight when Malfoy came so close to you. You remembered how your stomach had flipped but the one thing you couldn't remember is if it was because of hatred or something else. You were about to diverge the possibilities when you snapped back into reality at the sound of your name.

"Psst, Calleigh Thanks for sticking up for me." Hermione whispered.

"No problem," you replied

Just then the bell rang and it was time for your next class. You would have to ponder your question later, but it stayed with you the whole day, right into detention with the man of the hour himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Please review, I would really like to know how you feel about my story. Compliments, criticims, and suggestions are all welcome! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its affilates. I do own Calleigh O'Callahan and her whole family.

It was exactly 8:00 when you walked into detention. To your delight Malfoy hadn't arrived. You hoped he was skipping. You sat down and looked at McGonagall. You were just about to ask what you were supposed to be doing when the door opened and Malfoy walked in.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Malfoy. Please take a seat next to Miss O'Callahan." McGonagall said with an air of irritation.

He sat down and you couldn't resist turning to look at him. He caught you looking and gave you that smirk. Your stomach flipped again and you were pretty sure it was out of hatred. At least you hoped it was.

"Miss O'Callahan, for your detention you will be rearranging all of the books in my room alphabetically by title, after dusting them, non-magically. Mr. Malfoy, you will be cleaning and then alphabetizing all of the supplies on the shelves around the room. You will be here as long as it takes you to complete the tasks. I will be periodically coming in and out to check on your progress. Feel free to begin now." And with that she left the room to monitor the hallways.

"Well I guess I should get started," you said more to yourself than to the other occupant of the room. You got up and went over to the closest bookshelf. You took down a book and dusted it off. It was titled The History of Transfiguration, so you put in the pile for T's. You felt a glare at your back and turned around to see Malfoy staring at you. "Can I help you with something?" You asked. He just smirked and leaned back in his chair with a look of defiance. "Are you going to sit there all night or are you going to get off your butt and start working." You asked.

He looked at you and said, "That's yet to be decided." You gave a little laugh and turned around. You continued pulling books and cleaning them. A little while later you heard Malfoy get up and start dusting the supplies. He was moving very quickly and was soon much to close for comfort. You had just finished all the books on that shelf and moved to the next one. Low and behold he moved close to you yet again.

"Are you purposely trying to be close to me?" you asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied nonchalantly. For the next hour you worked side by side dusting and alphabetizing. You were preparing to leave when McGonagall walked back in.

She looked at your work and said, "When alphabetizing titles you disregard A's and The's at the beginning. Fix it." You couldn't believe it, all your hard work for nothing. On the bright side you would be able to do it with out the interruptions of Malfoy.

He was just leaving when McGonagall walked over to a shelf and picked up a cup. "Mr. Malfoy," she said, "this is called a goblet not a cup." She put it down and after walking a little father picked up a mouse. "Mr. Malfoy why is this mouse all the way in the r section?"

"It's a rodent professor." He replied

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I wanted everything categorized by its proper name. Begin again." Malfoy's face sunk as he watched McGonagall walk out of the room.

"Bloody Hell." He said. "Now I have to start all over."

"You're not the only one." You said. "Maybe this time if you just shut up and do it you'll be done a lot quicker. And the quicker you're done the less time I have to spend with you."

"That hurts, O'Callahan, that really does."

"I'm sure. Now just shut up and leave me alone." It took another two hours for both of you to finish and you were so happy when you did. "Done" you said as you put the last book on the shelf. You looked over and Malfoy was sitting in the chair with his hands crossed. "How long have you been sitting there?" you asked.

"About fifteen minutes."

"You do know that you didn't have to wait for me. You could have left when you finished."

"I know but I liked watching you work." He responded and the way he said it made you quiver inside.

"Why, does it remind you of home?" you managed to ask cynically.

"Nope," he replied. "I just enjoy it." You stood there for a moment trying to understand where he was coming from.

You marched closer to him and stood there with a glare. It was a 'if looks could kill glare' and at some points in time you wished that was true. Unfortunately it didn't seem to affect Malfoy at all. He sat there just as he had been before and stared back at you. Finally, breaking the silence, you said, "You know, I really don't like you." With that you hit him over the head with the feather duster in your hand.

He stood up to look you straight in the eye and said, "Wish I could say the same."

You stood there dumbfounded as he turned around and left the room. "What the heck did he mean?" You thought to yourself as the door closed. You stood there in shock for a full two minutes before you realized that you could leave as well. You ran up to the common room and threw yourself into bed. All you could think about was what Malfoy had said to you. Was he just being a jerk or did he really mean it. Could Draco Malfoy like you? As the though drifted through you head you fell into a deep sleep, one that you wished could erase every memory from that night.

Draco's POV

As you walked out of the room you couldn't believe you had said it. You had always admired Calleigh O'Callahan, with her dry wit and uncontrollable spark. She always had the right thing to say and never failed to share it with the rest. You loved the way she put her hands on her hips and lifted her eyebrows after she made a comeback to one of the many rude things you had said. You hated how much it pained you to say mean things to her. After every comment you were crying inside. She had no idea how much she hurt you. Always leading you on and then letting go. You wanted her to see what it felt like and from the look on her face you knew she did. Now all you wanted to do was take it back. She wasn't supposed to know. There was nothing you could do now. You flung yourself into bed and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey,I hope everyone is enjoying this story because I'm enjoying writing it. It would be much appreciated if you would review though. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are all welcome. I would really like to have five more reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks!

P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its afiliates while I do own Calleigh O'Callahan and her family.

You woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. You realized you had overslept and had around 15 minutes to get ready and make it to potions on time. You jumped up, pulled on your uniform and ran down the stairs. As you reached the bottom you thought, Hermione, and ran back up the stairs. You ripped open the hangings around her and found her snoring with ear plugs in. "Her-mi-o-ne," you yelled shaking her, "wakey, wakey."

"5 more minutes," she wined not opening her eyes. You looked down at your watch.

"You have about 10 minutes or you'll be late for potions, and you know how Snape loves to dock points from us Gryffindors," you said. She was out of bed in a flash and ready to go in three minutes. You had never seen her move so fast. You both ran down to potions and made it with a minute to spare.

You sat down next to Harry and the first thing that came out of his mouth was "You look like crap."

"Thanks." You replied and just as your butt made contact with the seat Snape came in.

"Today you will be making a shrinking potion and I will be pairing you up. Everyone stand up and take your things to the back of the room." Please let me be with Harry, Hermione or Ron you thought not thinking about any other people in the class. "Parkinson and Potter, Granger and Bullstrode, Weasley and Zabini." Snape called out. Well that gets rid of all the good people you thought. "O'Callahan and Malfoy." As soon as the words came out of Snape's mouth last night came flooding back to you.

"Crap!" you said, apparently louder that you had meant because the next thing that came out of Snape's mouth was "5 points from Gryffondor for Miss O'Callahan's language."

You silently went and sat down next to Malfoy who was looking a tad more red than usual. You just looked at him and said "Let's just get this over with." He just nodded and went to get the supplies. When he came back you began to assemble the potion.

"Calleigh," he said, so quietly you weren't sure if you were imagining it.

"I'm sorry," you said. "Are you calling me?" By my first name? You added silently in your head

"Yes," he replied. "I wanted to know if you thought about what I had said last night."

"Well, I thought that you were joking." You whispered to him and began stirring the potion.

"I want you to know that I wasn't. I really do like you."

"I'm sure you do."

"Look, I know you hate me, and hell, I don't blame you. I just wish you'd give me a second chance." He said to you and for some weird reason you felt like you should. You contemplated this as he continued making the potion.

"Why should I give you a second chance? Just yesterday you were calling me a mudblood and making fun of my friends. That really doesn't convey 'changed person' to me."

"That was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that and you have no idea how much it hurt me. I hate having to make you dislike me but I think that suddenly coming out in public with how much I like you could end up badly."

"Yeah, I could see that." You replied. "But I still don't get it. Why me? Why now? It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Why you? Calleigh, it's always been you, you just never knew it." He said. "Why now? Well, I just spent my whole summer at home, with my family. I saw my dad hurting everyone and for the first time it hit me. I didn't want to be that kind of person. The kind of person who hurts other people. I spent my whole summer in my room thinking about all the people I had hurt. At first I only thought about the people I hurt physically. I thought about how bad I felt and how I wished I could take it all back. Then I thought about all the people I had hurt emotionally. I hated what I did to people. Most of all I hated what I did to you. I realized I tried to hurt you the most because I liked you the most. I was depressed for days knowing I could never take it back. I cried and a Malfoy never cries. It was horrible."

All the time he was talking you were continuing to make the potion. You thought about what he had said and you were stunned. Could a Malfoy actually have feelings? You were about to accept everything he had said when he started to speak again. "I really hurt you didn't I Calleigh?"

"You did Draco, you really did." Oh my god did you just call him Draco. Were you felling bad for him? He was about to say something else when Snape came over. He stood there for a minute but never said anything. "Something wrong professor?" You asked, not even being sarcastic. Snape didn't say anything and walked away. You sat there stirring the potion when you felt something touch you. You looked down to see Draco putting his hand way too far up on your thigh. Yeah, he had just spilled his soul to you and you felt bad for him and possibly felt other ways towards him to, but the hand on the thigh thing was way crossing the line. You looked at him and he smiled, not smirked, smiled. Then he began to move his hand farther up you thigh. You were completely taken aback. Without thinking you took the potion and poured it onto his lap. He was completely stunned.

"Calleigh, what was our potion?"

"Shrinking!" you replied. He gasped. "Now that should teach you a lesson about putting your hand where it doesn't belong." He got and ran to the nurse. Snape looked at you and said "F." You were too amused to be affected by your failing grade. Nothing could be better than this. Except maybe one thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been having much writers block and two midterms so I haven't had a lot of time to write. As of this date, the only reviews I've recieved are from my friend RoseofNight, so I would really appreciate reviews. Anything you wish to say is welcome...Thanks.

* * *

You did feel bad for Draco, but not bad enough to let it ruin your fun. That night you, Hermione, Harry and Ron got together in the common room and had a good laugh. "I can't believe you did that to Malfoy," Harry managed to choke out.

"I know," you replied, "I don't know what came over me. I was possessed." You all burst out laughing again. "Well all, I've got to head to bed." And with that you walked up the stairs doubled over in laughter. You changed into your pajamas, the Red Sox ones, from the one time you had visited the U.S. Your cousin Lizabeth had told you it was her favorite sports team. The pajamas were the most comfortable thing you owned, even if the Red Sox meant nothing what-so-ever to you. You climbed into bed and were just drifting off to sleep when you heard tapping at the window. You climbed out of bed to let the owl in. Amazingly enough, the letter was for you.

My Dearest Calleigh,

Nice pajamas. Not many girls I know know about sports teams from the U. S. The Boston Red Sox happen to be my favorite American sports team. I just want you to know that I really am sorry for all the ways I hurt you and I want to make it up to you. Please tell me what I can do to make it all go away. I would do anything for you.

My Sincerest Apologies,

Your Not So Secret Secret Admirer

Okay, you thought to yourself. How in the hell does Malfoy know what kind of pajamas I'm wearing? That is beyond freaky. You hadn't heard Hermione come upstairs so you figured she was still in the common room. You quietly crept down the stairs as not to wake anyone up and breathed a sigh of relief when you made it to the bottom. Both Harry and Ron had already gone to bed so Hermione was the only one in the common room. You went and sat next to her. She had a spaced out look on her face so you quietly whispered, "'Mione."

Her head snapped up and she looked at you. "Oh Calleigh, I'm sorry, have you been sitting there long?" She asked.

"No," you responded, "I just sat down. But I need to ask you a favor. Can you figure out if someone spying on us?"

She gave you a look and said somewhat disbelievingly, "Spying."

"I know it sounds kinda crazy but I just get the feeling someone's spying on me."

"Okay," she replied, "If it will make you feel better. I'll be up in a minute." You hugged her and began up the stairs. You stopped at the sound of her voice. "Cal, try to get some sleep, okay, I'm sure you're just imagining things."

"I'll try." You said. If only she knew that tucked in your pillow case was a letter talking about your pajamas. You wanted to tell her so that she didn't think you a complete nut case but you just couldn't bring yourself to tell her. When you finally got up to your bed you lay down quietly and brought the covers up to your chin. You had no idea how Malfoy found out but there was no way that he was getting anything more tonight. You had heard from Tanner that you moved a lot in your sleep and from your experience clothes tend to shift when you move that much. This got you thinking about your family. Tanner and Bridget. Neal and Erin. Your mom and dad. The thoughts began to consume you and before you knew it you had drifted off to sleep.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Whenever you saw Malfoy in the hallway you avoided his glaze and he avoided yours. No one picked up the weird vibes you were sending each other, intentionally and unintentionally, and for that you were grateful. There was one thing that did bother you though, Hermione. She just hadn't been the same since that night you got the letter. She often wore the spaced out look and you noticed that she avoided you and Harry but kept close to Ron. You found this odd as you had been friends since the day you met on the train 5 years ago. One night as you heard her come up at her now normal late hour you decided to confront her. "Hermione," You whispered. "I know you can hear me so don't pretend you can't. We need to talk."

"Okay." She relented. "We do need to talk. Let's go back down to the common room."

You mumbled and okay and followed her down the stairs. You both sat in your favorite big squishy chairs and looked at each other. You were the first to speak. "I'm worried about you 'Mione. What's up?"

She looked down as she began to speak. "Well…ummm…I don't really know where to start."

"Spit it out Hermione!"

"Well, Ron and I are kind of secretly dating." Her voice shrunk to a whisper on the last word.

Before you could help it "You're What!" came bounding out of your mouth.

"See, this is why we didn't tell you and Harry, we figured your reaction would be something like this. I mean Cal, is it really that much of a shock. You're supposed to be the one who can tell everything and you couldn't figure out that we liked each other. Wow."

"I'm not sure if you're insulting me or complementing your self but I hope it's the latter. Anyway I'm sorry about my out burst I should be happy for you I just wish you hadn't kept it from me. I promise not to say anything to let anyone know."

"Calleigh, you are the best. Thank you so much." Hermione was smiling so wide you could tell she was happy to have finally let her secret be known, even if it was only to you.

"I'm glad you're happy." You told her even though inside you weren't sure. She was happy with Ron but he was your best friend too. What would happen if they split up? All these thought were racing through your mind as you shrunk into bed. Little did you know the same conversation had just ended up in the boy's dormitory.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
